warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shemal-Lilitu Bestiary
The laboratories, flesh vats, and dream vaults of dread Shemal-Lilitu have spawned endless horrors through countless eons. The tenure of Ashur-El Artashumara as its keeper has proven to be no exception. The Creatures Arachnoform These eight-legged arthropod monstrosities are 8 meters tall and thanks to the wide step of their spindly legs, 30 meters wide. They act as troop carriers and and weapon platforms. Their spinnerets are capable of launching razor sharp monofilament, antipersonnel silk or a thicker, stickier variety that can bog down most wheeled and tracked vehicles. Fleshy sacks on the creature's undercarriage contain spaces for troops armed with heavy flamers or, more rarely gravity guns. The top of the beast's body has fleshy sponsons containing cybernetic attachments allowing a variety of heavy weapon systems to be attached as needed. The interior of the creature's body contains an armored, womb-like structure that can carry many man-sized troops or a number of light vehicles or small monsters. Finally, the creature's legs are capable of punching through armor, though not with it's standard walking pace, it's a matter of effort. Horrorform These creatures appear to be comprised of a human nervous and circulatory system, and all internal organ systems; suspended in a fluid filled membranous sphere. The sphere is surrounded with a cloud of microscopic, cybernetic lifeforms made primarily from proteins. These creatures are able to arrange themselves in a number of "combat formations" such as a fog of chlorine, cyclosarin, and/or hydrogen cyanide gas, a whirlwind of nanometer scale blades, or a lightning-hurling cloud. Sometimes after killing a humanoid creature, the sphere descends upon the corpse and the cloud of micro-creatures performs a battlefield surgery to integrate the Horrorform's innards with the corpse's, allowing the Horrorform to animate the body and fight from inside the shell. As the bodies are typically brutally deformed from poison gas or electric burns, and provides no significant defensive advantage over it's own tough membrane shell, this is probably simply intended to unsettle the enemy. Myriapodaform These creatures are sickeningly long, over a hundred meters in length, and possessed of hundreds of pairs of legs. Their segmented bodies are composed of sandwiched layers of nanotubing that form a lightweight but resilient armor and allow for a hollow interior. These creatures are used for logistical support, hauling supplies inside their bodies and curling in on themselves to form immediate fortifications in the field. Noctform These specialized lifeforms resemble humanoids with grey, rubbery skin and a complete absence of orifices and hair. Their skin works in conjunction with its unique organs to render the Noctform invisible to thermal imaging, night vision, and electronic imaging (such as surveillance cameras). Furthermore, it doesn't have a scent. Remarkably quiet, Noctforms can usually be detected by unassisted eye contact. Some forms of motion detection seem to work as well, typically primitive forms fare better than advanced forms. These creatures are employed in stealth operations. Terrorform The terrorforms are partly responsible for the processes that allow Shemal-Lilitu to change the terraform worlds. They are microscopic cybernetic lifeforms, made primarily from proteins. Though individually harmless, untold millions work in concert to rearrange matter. With sufficient magnification, they resemble beetles with impish, humanoid facial features. Titanoforms These beings appear to be unsophisticated, four-legged giants some 9 meters tall and 15 meters from head to tail. Their thick hides resemble a leathery callous and their claws and slavering, tooth-filled jaws seem almost perfunctory. Their breathing registers on seismographs, and the movement of their musculature can be heard with the naked ear. Though physically powerful, these creatures seem poorly made and indeed fall apart into a pile of gore after extended activity. Their true purpose is to draw fire to gather intelligence on enemy weaponry; they are equipped with a suite of organic sensors that relay information regarding weapons used upon it back to Shemal-Lilitu: composition, velocity, etc. Their secondary purpose is to carry lethal pathogens towards enemy lines. When they die, they void a number of glands that expel multitudinous clouds of diseases. Tyrantform The tyrantforms begin their lives as barely sentient puddles of a flesh-like substance and liquid nano-machines. They have an extremely rudimentary psychic ability which allows them to latch onto the general thoughts of a large population. The tyrantforms have a sophisticated algorithm that allows them to sift through these thoughts and pick out perceptions of leaders and heroes. It then shifts its mass to take the forms of these icons and engage in sabotage and deception to reduce a peoples confidence in their leadership. Ashur-El also uses these as body doubles, able to tap into their limited psychic presence to use them as mouthpieces. Warform Warforms are a classic Shemal-Lilitu combat beast: enormous (4 meters tall, 6.5 meters from head to tail) quadrupeds with armored scales, mono-molecular claws, and bristling with spikes. The originals had scales of tungsten, but the newer breed have scales of a composite of tungsten, ceramics, and metallic-hydrogen; which causes tiny explosions upon impact which deflect force away from the warform. In addition to it's lethal claws and spikes, warforms can emit deuterium fluoride lasers (caused by the combustion of ethylene and nitrogen trifluoride) through their mouths or eyes. An intentional byproduct of their anatomy is triflic acid, which they weep through their eyes and emit as a corrosive vapor in their exhalation during high stress situations. Wasteform Wasteforms resemble humanoid races but reproduce through sporulation. They possess genetic memory that carries across generations, but lack psychic potential. They are susceptible to fungicidal compounds. They're used to create a fifth column among civilizations Ashur-El wishes to subvert or destroy. Category:OvaltinePatrol Category:Xenos Species